This invention relates to dishwashers. More particularly, the invention relates to a lower basket assembly for use with a dishwasher.
Loading and unloading the lower dish basket of a common dishwasher is not always an easy task especially for the elderly or persons having difficulty bending or otherwise reaching down to the level of the lower basket. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for a lower dishwasher basket which provides for easier access.